powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Trouble With Bubbles (episode)/Transcript
(Opening shot: Bubbles typing on her computer) Bubbles: (on her computer) Almost done! Almost done! (Cut to the computer, Bubbles successfully coded something. When it starts rendering, the camera pans to the 3D printer. It's revealed to be a character from Space Towtruck. Cut to Bubbles celebrating her success) Bubbles: 'Yes! 3D print Baybee Bunny was a total success! ''(Zoom out to reveal the Professor with a stack of books) '''Professor Utonium: Bubbles, what did I tell you? No fooling around on the computer box until you've finished your homework. (He drops the books onto the table Bubbles' computer is on. He leaves the room.) Bubbles: But Professor! I've got to code all the 337 characters in the Space Towtruck Megaverse! (A box drops onto the table Bubbles' computer is on. Blossom flies in.) Blossom: Bubbles, your party was two weeks ago. These thank-you cards aren't going to sign themselves. Bubbles: But I already made thank-you cards. Blossom: These are "thank you for reading my thank-you cards" thank-you cards. Etiquette is important! (Bubbles sighs and picks up a card. Buttercup flies in with a pig on her head.) Buttercup: BUBBS! Keep an eye on this greased pig for me. (She throws a pig at Bubbles) Bubbles: But Buttercup, I have all this other stuff I gotta do! (Buttercup stares at Bubbles from the bedroom doorway, then slowly flies to the left without saying anything, leaving Bubbles by herself) Bubbles: 'Urgh! I can't do this all on my own. I need help. Hmmm...ah! I know what to do! (''She goes back to the computer and begins typing) (Later at the girls' house, Blossom and Buttercup are watching a TV show about space alien encounters.) '' '''TV Announcer: '''Today, on Alien Counters Unclassified...could someone you know be an alien? (''The announcer holds a microphone up to a farmer guy.) '' '''Farmer Guy: '''Um, them ding-dong aliens abducted my favorite cow, Maurice. And he ain't been the same ever since. (''The cow looks at him and then moos disapprovingly.) '' '''TV Announcer: '''These are the signs... '''Farmer Guy: '''He's suddenly super organized! (''The words "Super Organized" show up in big letters) ''He's done everything on his to-do list! (''The words "Completing To-Do List" show up in big letters) ''Before you knew it, he was vacuuming the ceiling! (''The words "Vacuuming the Ceiling" show up in big letters) 'TV Announcer: '''If you see your loved ones doing any of these things, they may have been abducted by aliens! (''Cut back to Blossom and Buttercup who are currently still watching the TV. Buttercup is watching with interest, while Blossom is sitting on the couch looking bored.) 'Buttercup: '''Woah! '''Blossom: '''This learning network really has gone downhill after it lost its funding. (''Bubbles appears, carrying the pig Buttercup had given her, which is now cleaned and instead of brown, now a pretty pink) '' '''Bubbles: '''Hey guys! Here's your pig, Buttercup! '''Buttercup: '''Wow! A washed, buffed, and fluffed piggy! (''She takes the pig from Bubbles.) '''Bubbles: '''And here's the thank-you cards, Blossom! (''She gives Blossom a stack of papers.) '' '''Blossom: ''(She picks up a piece of paper from the top of the pile and examines it.) I'm impressed! Signed and notarized! '''Bubbles: '''Yep! And I finished my homework, rebuilt the Mayor's website, and dusted the Professor's lab! '''Blossom: '''Wow, Bubbles! You did all of that last night by yourself! '''Bubbles: '''Yep! Just me, myself, and me! Ooh, I forgot, I promised the Mayor I'd fix his car! (''She flies off.) Blossom: 'I gotta say, I'm glad Bubbles is finally getting organized. (''She proudly sits on the couch next to Buttercup and the pig) 'Buttercup: '''Hmm...organized, huh? (''The Professor appears in a hip-hop looking green suit with sunglasses on) 'Professor Utonium: '''How do I look, girls? Cause the answer is fantastic! '''Buttercup: '''Didn't we burn that? '''Professor Utonium: '''I've got a job interview today. '''Blossom: '''Good luck, Professor! '''Professor Utonium: '''When you look this good, you don't need luck! (''He shuffles away backward proudly.) (Bubbles appears once again, holding a basket of apples and wearing a farmer hat.) 'Bubbles: '''Guess who went apple-picking! I got Granny Smith, Honey Crisp, Red Delicious, and Red...Un-delicious! (''She holds up a rotten apple) '''Blossom: '''Wait, didn't you say that you were going to repair the Mayor's car? '''Bubbles: ''(Her eyes get smaller, and she looks at Blossom and Buttercup, embarrassed) Uh...I...I did? I...I mean of course I did! His car broke down next to the apple orchard. (''She beams, then laughs nervously) ''Kay! I gotta run! Bye! (''She quickly flies away.) Blossom: 'Hmmm... '''Buttercup: '''I know what you're thinking, Blossom, and I agree. Bubbles...is...an...ALIEN! '''Blossom: '''What?! No, Bubbles is NOT an alien! '''Buttercup: '''Well, she's suddenly super organized which is the first sign of an alien abduction. (''The words "Super Organized" once again show up in big letters, and then Buttercup's pig makes a noise) 'Blossom: '''Why do you have that pig, anyway? (''Bubbles is now seen organizing books of all different colors) '' '''Bubbles: '''Organizing books, organizing books. (''She sees Blossom and Buttercup) ''Hey, guys! I just organized your books in rainbow color order. It was the last thing on my to-do list! (''The words COMPLETING TO-DO LIST come up on the screen in big letters) 'Buttercup: '''See, Blossom? She took care of her to-do list. That's sign two of alien abduction! '''Blossom: '''That's not the sign of an alien, that's the sign that she's maturing. Bubbles is blossoming...into a Blossom! '''Buttercup: '''Hmm. Ugh, that's an even more terrifying option. I'll stick with alien. (''Bubbles suddenly shakes and starts going crazy and is furiously eating the books.) 'Bubbles: '''Oh! Uh, sorry. I guess I've just been...working too hard. '''Blossom: '''Maybe you should take a little break. '''Bubbles: '''Oh! Yeah, maybe you're right. (''She floats away, smiling) 'Buttercup: '''See? Alien abduction! (''Cut to the next scene, Bubbles is having a tea party with her dolls.) '''Bubbles: Octi, would you care for some more tea? (Footsteps are heard and a shadow appears) Oh hey, there you are. (Then the shadow begins to abduct Bubbles. She screams in response. Cut to the next scene where we see the Professor talking to himself.) Professor Utonium: Then the interviewers said "What's your greatest weakness? It sure isn't style!" (The Professor then starts to laugh at what he just said to himself. Then we see that he's really talking to Blossom and Buttercup as they're sitting at the table where he is.) Professor Utonium: Anyway, I told them my greatest weakness is that I crumble under pressure. (Vacuuming noises are heard. Buttercup notices and nudges Blossom to look.) Buttercup: Uh Blossom? Blossom: Buttercup I don't want to hear more about Bubbles... vacuuming the ceiling? (We see Bubbles vacuuming the ceiling with a funny look on her face. The words VACUUMING THE CEILING come up on big letters.) Buttercup: See! The third sign. Blossom: You're right, maybe she is an alien. (We then hear a cat meow.) "Bubbles": Ah! Kitty! (She then goes and flies towards the window where we see the kitty.) Buttercup: I take it back. That's Bubbles alright. Blossom: Maybe we're overreacting? Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts